Bella - Animal Whisperer
by Pseudonym Powers Activate
Summary: Bella has always been different, from a young age she spoke to the animals around her. Everyone thought she was only shy and found solace speaking to the animals. A cure for loneliness perhaps. Only she was privy to it, but the animals always spoke back. Now a teen and pressured into moving to her father's home town of Forks, how will Bella handle being the center of attention. BxA
1. Chapter 1

**AN EDIT**

**It was brought to my attention that my dialogue is sometimes difficult to interpret who is actually speaking. So **_italics are thoughts, _**bold is when animals are speaking. A single word in italics is indicative of my trying to _emphasize _a particular word. Also, if a single word is bold during _italics _it means that I'm trying to emphasize something in their thoughts.**

* * *

Bella was quite sure she had never been normal. She wasn't even so certain anymore what would even _constitute _normal. But she certainly wasn't it.

When she had been younger everyone thought she was just shy. That she had taken to talking to animals she saw as a way to mitigate her feelings of loneliness. Well, they weren't entirely wrong. Bella _was _lonely. She still was. The soft spoken and painfully shy girl was now a teen and still spoke to the animals around her. Only now she had the forethought to do so only when others weren't in hearing range. The brunette was certain they'd think her strange, the best case scenario, if not mentally addled, the worst case. She'd never be able to explain the reason she did this to anyone. That she was also certain of.

Cause the animals? They spoke back in a cadence that only Bella was able to interpret.

* * *

Stepping off the small, domestic plane onto the tarmac, Bella was little surprised to find that it was raining. _Of course it's raining, moron! When isn't it? _Sighing to herself, Bella resolved herself to hurry inside the airport, where it was, thankfully, warm and dry. The brunette fluffed out her hair slightly in an attempt to rid it of the moisture it had gathered during her quick walk into the building. As she did so, she took a quiet moment to look around the lounge she had entered. _Always the same, down to the very last detai- oh! No wait, is that a new Starbucks I spy? _Slathering on the sarcasm in her thoughts the teen started her slow way to baggage claim. _Won't do to trip already. Slow and steady Bells, slow and steady. _

Baggage claim was always the worst part of any plane trip. Always, and Bella detested it with a burning passion. The bags took forever to meander past and the odd angles they rested at made Bella fume at the image of the airport staff just _tossing _everyone's belongings around like that. _It's just not right._

Once she had her meager possessions in hand, Bella trudged her way to the Airports entryway. She looked this way and that way but no where could she spot the familiar figure of her father. She released a huff of breath and lamented being so short a second before letting out an undignified squeal. Charlie Swan had tapped his daughter innocuously enough, so he had thought, on the shoulder.

_Way to go Swan, least he already knows you're a spaz. _Picking herself up from the heap she'd landed in she resolutely refused to acknowledge the laughter threatening to escape from her father.

"That's got to be a new record huh Bells!" A, thankfully, slight chuckle got released before Charlie picked up her discarded bags and continued. "First time you've tripped before either of us spoke before. I doubt you'll ever beat that..." He seemed to grow serious and slightly concerned for a moment. "Uh.. please don't ever try." Bella snorted.

"Oh yeah sure Dad! Next time I'm planning on throwing myself down the escalator hoping you'll see." Rolling his eyes good naturedly Charlie lead the way to the police cruiser and threw his daughters small bags into the back. Noticing her shiver in the chill, he took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders before clearing his throat gruffly and jumping in behind the wheel. Not quick enough, however, as Bella had clearly seen the blush lightly rising on his cheeks. _Aww, Charlie. _Without saying a word to embarrass her father Bella joined him in the car and silently thanked him for being so attentive. For proving to Bella that he was in fact okay with her being essentially lumped on him.

Neither Bella herself, or her father where big talkers. She assumed that was where she had, in fact, gotten it from. So they both just sat in amiable silence for most of the trip back to Forks. Forks, where Bella would be spending the remainder of her Junior and Senior years. The brunette was thankful for the silence also, as it gave her time to reflect and really absorb everything that had transpired in the last few days.

* * *

"Bella?" The voice was faint, but the girl in question clearly heard her mother call up the stairs for her.

"Would you come down here for a minute please? I would like to talk to you about something important." _Well that sounds ominous, _Bella thought absently as she descended the stairs.

"Yeah Mum, what's up?" Renee waved her over to the couch to sit beside her, which she silently complied to.

Renee seemed to take a breath before deciding to herself how to begin with a nod of finality. "You know Phil travels, an awful lot, and I thought I would be prepared for this. He'd be back for home games and for the off season but now that it's getting so close I don't really know that I am." She peered at Bella apprehensively before continuing. "There's no way I could consider leaving with him when I'd be leaving you here, unsupervised-" When Bella looked to argue Renee held up her hand to stop her "I know you are the most mature seventeen year old in existence Bella, but until you are officially out in the world on your own you should have a parent there doing the work and worry so you can enjoy being a child still." Renee took Bella's hand and that was when the teen started to get a bit worried for what was coming next. "Bella sweetie, I was wondering whether you'd be interested in staying with your father in Forks for the rest of this year and the next, before you go off to college?" Renee sounded and looked so hopeful that Bella barely gave it a moments thought. _Besides_ she thought _Mum will be miserable if she has to stay here and be with me._

"Okay."

"Okay?" The expression was disbelieving that it would be so simple.

"Okay. Really" Bella smiled slightly at her mother, assured she was doing the right thing.

"Oh, my sweet girl! Thank you!" She hugged Bella tightly to her, so missed completely the shocked and hurt expression at her next words. "You start holidays the day after tomorrow so I've booked your flight for Saturday. That gives you the entire two week holiday to get settled in before you have to start in a new school. I rang Charlie, he's expecting you." She squeezed Bella tighter one more time before flouncing away without a backward glance.

* * *

_The illusion of choice, that's what she gave me. Just like the Joker did Harvey Dent; told him to pull the trigger and end it then and there, but held the hammer so the gun was never going to go off regardless of what was chosen. _Bella sighed for what felt like the millionth time that week and decided to let it all go. It wasn't like she'd had any friends in the enormous school she'd left. She merely blended in with the furniture and could only hope that after the holidays that that was what she continued to do. Packing in two days hadn't been a bother either, Bella only owned a handful and shirts, vests and jeans. Mostly she just borrowed library books too, so there hadn't been that many of those to transport either. A few other nicknacks she'd acquired over the years accompanied her in her carry on. Figures mainly from shows she watched or games she'd enjoyed over the years.

Before she knew it, they were passing the familiar sight of the tawdry green 'Welcome to Forks!' sign. This was when Charlie cleared his throat and decided to speak. "I got you a bit of welcome home present Bells." A bit of enthusiasm leaked into his voice. "I know you want to argue but please, it is something you're going to be needing for the upcoming school years." He chuckled a little. "Besides, Billy's been wanting to get rid of the thing for years and Jacob had so much fun fixing the girl up. Gave me a great price on it too. I know you're gonna love it!" Charlie really did sound excited to see her reaction to his gift so Bella decided to be grateful, and not admonish the fact that he gave her a gift in the first place. Besides, she was actually curious know as to what he could have gotten her, from Billy, that Jacob could fix up, and that he thought she was liable to need for school. _Guess I'll find out soon._

_What is it? _"What is it?" _Is that even a vehicle?_

Charlie barked out a bit of laughter that had Bella smiling at him in confusion. "It's a truck Bells. Or rather, _your _truck." Bella was gobsmacked. _He got me a CAR!_

The brunette walked over the hunk of metal on slightly shaky legs, tears slightly clouding her vision. She was touched beyond words that Charlie was so happy to have her here. _Woah, this thing is... clunky. Bulky even. _"Oh Char- Dad, I love it." She managed to breathe to Charlie's relief. He had no idea how his teenage _girl_ was going to take to the chunky, old pickup he'd been able to afford for her. But she, to him, genuinely seemed to like it. So he was proud he'd managed to do something right as a father. He didn't know how to admit it, but he was enormously excited and pleased to have his little girl under his roof again, this time for longer than the holidays too.

Bella was still admiring the dated vehicle she'd dubbed 'Brick' when Charlie put an arm around her from behind in a slightly awkward, but loving, hug and whispered "welcome home," in her ear. Quickly marching into the house with her things, Bella could hear him clear his throat in his normal _I love you but don't know how to show it _routine. Bella couldn't remember a time when she'd felt so loved and wanted.

Spinning in a slow circle in the front yard before following Charlie in, Bella really took in Forks again. Almost for the first time. Sure she'd come at least once a year for a few weeks at a time during school holidays to spend some time with her dad but she'd never really payed attention to the place. Her reasoning was that she was caught up in just being with her father again and never really ventured outside during the rain. Also, that she was trying very hard not to slip up and do something weird. Now that she was allowing herself to take in the nature surrounding her she felt overwhelmed. Voices from all directions, seemingly, all speaking or yelling at once. The teen supposed to anyone else it would be deemed relaxing, the sounds of nature. When you can understand it all as words though, it becomes slightly less majestic and more mortifying. Especially in Spring. Animals were _really _interested in procreating and _very_ vocal about it. Bella blushed hotly and quickly went inside to unpack her things.

* * *

**Hi everyone, I couldn't for the life of me come up with a better title. I tried too, quite hard. If you have an idea, please send it my way. Eventually to be a Bellice fic, though I'm not sure what kinda route it's going to take to get there.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed though!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A week past in a blur of mostly inactivity for Bella. Charlie took her around and reacquainted her with the small town that would be her home for the next two years. She counted herself lucky that they never ran into anyone she'd have to share classes with. _I suppose teenagers have better things to do than stay in Forks for the holidays. _

Unlike his daughter, Charlie didn't have holidays so Bella was left to fend for herself and find her own entertainment most weekdays. Her first Monday home Charlie took a long service day to show her around which Bella silently appreciated. _The place may be small but that doesn't mean I'll remember where everything is. _

The first chance she got alone to herself, Bella decided a short exploration of the woods surrounding her home would be in order. She wanted to see what animals called it home and if they would be receptive of her. Although at times trying, and at others unsettling, Bella truly did love her little talent, as she called it. While some animals could be downright rude, others were insightful delights to speak to. The latter she was referring to were mainly the bird population, but at times domestic cats and dogs, and once even a ferret had surprised her by reciting a small amount of Shakespeare he'd picked up from his owner. The squeaky little Romeo was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"Hello." Bella called out in English, deciding to see if any of the animals had picked some up.

"**Well hello handsome.**" A lightly chirped response met Bella's ears, and she turned a slight shade of pink. _Some birds pick up the weirdest phrases. _

"Could you come out so I can see you?" Bella continued, she thought perhaps she was speaking to a corvid but sometimes she couldn't be sure. Though sure enough a scrawny little raven flew out from behind a copse of bushes to land cheekily on her shoulder. The teen let out a noise of indignation as the bird had scared her, but she tried to hide it.  
"So you can understand me then little bird?" _I don't think I've ever seen a bird roll it's eyes before._  
"**No.**" It was said so blandly it surprised Bella. _Did it just... I didn't think birds could understand humor __**or**__ sarcasm... Forks is really strange._  
"No need to get sassy with me, it was a legitimate question corvid." _There _Bella thought with some smugness _lets see it understand me now._  
"**Doesn't matter if it was a legitimate question, homosapien, it was still a stupid question seeing as how I already responded to English prior to it.**" It was the raven's turn to look smug, its feathers all puffed up in it's chest, as Bella's jaw dropped open with an audible click. _There's no way._  
"How have you learned to speak in full sentences. I've never before met any wild animal that speaks in more than monosyllabic ways." She didn't pose it as such but the raven had the sense to know the first part of her words was meant as a question.

"**Look at me, I'm unnaturally small for a raven. I don't have a mate, I was abandoned as a chick and learned to live the only way I could; I made a small home in the rafters of the school's food house and pick up the left overs the humans leave scattered on the floor. No one cleans in there until school is finished for the day.**" The chirping from the raven sounded agitated, matching the talons Bella could feel tightening into her shoulder. It was in no way painful yet, just firmly flexing in anger. Letting out a small huff of air the bird once again relaxed against her shoulder, seeming to become chipper once more.

"I get it. You've just spent an awful amount of time around kids then. You've picked things up from them."  
"**Exactly.**"  
A sudden thought occurred to Bella. "Wait if you made a home in the school, why are you here?"  
"**Holidays.**" One word, but Bella got the implications.  
"Ah."

* * *

The last week she had off from school Bella had a scrawny little shadow. Having never had a wild animal take so well to her before Bella thoroughly enjoyed the company of the small raven she'd come to learn was female. Bella felt that if the bird was going to stick around it needed a name, she couldn't simply just keep calling it 'bird' or 'raven' just as it couldn't keep calling her 'human'.

Smiling as the tiny bird perched itself in a branch facing her window she decided to voice her thoughts. "So, I can't keep calling you bird. Also, you can't keep calling me human."  
"**Why not, it's what we are.**" The poor bird sounded so genuinely confused she felt a little sorry for her.  
"Well, surely you've noticed how most humans call each other by different names, or how we call other animals by different names than their species."  
The bird nodded, another mannerism it had learned over time from school kids. "**Yes, I have noticed.**"  
"Well, that's what I think we should do. You should call me by my name, and we'll come up with one for you." The bird nodded vigorously at that, she seemed really pleased to have a name that would be all for her.  
"**So what _is _your name, human?**" _Oh, I guess I never told her my name... Bit rude there Swan._  
"Bella Swan. But just call me Bella or Bells."  
"**Fine, Bells it is. Now what about me?**" If a raven could ever look thoughtful, this one was now.  
"Well, how about I just start saying out names and you stop me if you hear one you like." A nod to continue. "Okay, Sadie; Ruth; Ellen; Lizzie-" Her head cocked quizzically. "Lizzie then, you like that?" The bird in question shook her head. Bella rolled her eyes. "Okay, continuing: Nora; Nancy; Mandy; Olive; Clara; Charlotte-" Bella was cut off abruptly.

"**No, go back, the one before.**"

"Which was that, Clara, Olive, Mandy?" Bella questioned.

"**The first one. Clara.**" The bird seemed to smile at her before extending a foot in Bella's direction. "**Pleased to meet you Bells, I'm Clara.**" Her chest puffed up in pride and had Bella not been sitting down she'd have likely fallen over at the sheer incredulous situation she was in. Shaking herself out of her disbelief though she took the offered foot in her hand and gave it a small shake.

"Nice to meet you too Clara." Her tone had something of a disbelieving air that the newly named Clara seemed unaware of. _This is one seriously weird bird._

Another thought had been bothering Bella slightly over this last week in the tiny ravens company. Bella decided to be blunt. "Are you only here for the free food, Clara?" She tacked on the name at the end as an after thought, the bird seemed to enjoy hearing and saying her new name.

"**Yes, at first.**" Bella motioned for Clara to continue. "**Humans can't normally understand us, but you can. Most other animals ignore me or try to eat me. You've done neither and I feel like you might actually enjoy having me around as much as I like to be around you. Besides, can you understand other birds? They're idiots.**" Bella murmured in agreement at that statement. Other wild animals _were _quite stupid. The human teen smiled at her companion.

"I really do like having you around. You're good company and fairly intelligent. I can get a birdhouse and a bird feeder for the tree and you can stay here if you'd like." Clara seemed excited by that and nodded eagerly.

Before Bella could say anything else on the matter of bird feeders a very masculine and aroused call reverberated through the silent air. "**Oh yes! Get in me you saucy bastards!**" A very satisfied moan followed the words and blushing, Bella could just make out the figure of a buck in her neighbors garden over the road, munching blissfully on their daisy patch. It had been years since Bella had really been near any sort of wilderness so she had forgotten how they could get at times. _Spring is going to be torture if this deer dry humping a garden is any indication. _Bella groaned piteously at that thought.

Clara turned back from where she had been eyeing the buck. "**Can you understand _him _too**?" It was clear from her tone she was undecided whether she should be impressed or slightly disappointed that it wasn't just herself Bella could understand.

"Everything." The response was slightly muffled from where it had been spoken through her fingers but Clara understood it. "I can understand what everything is saying."

"**Oooh! What'd he say, what'd he say?**" Clara was excited, she'd always found the vocal timbres of deer to be majestic and pleasant, she really wanted to know what things they spoke of.

Bella flushed more at the prospect of having to act as translator between the black little bird and other wildlife. "He's just really enjoying those flowers." _Please don't ask. _

"**Really?**" Clara deflated a little at Bella's evasiveness.

Groaning again Bella gave into the unspoken plea and repeated what the deer had groaned, so fast and lowly she wasn't sure _she _even understood what she had said but the bird clearly had heard her. The high pitched exuberant trilling was evidence enough of that. "**Jeez, he said-**" and off again with the trilling laughter that she couldn't seem to control.

When the two later went on a short walk through the spare patch of forest Bella felt safe in, Clara pleaded to know what every little squeak and squawk was saying. This was how Bella found herself an hour later, wandering around in circles with a scrawny bird on her shoulder randomly spouting things like "I found a peanut" and "I wonder what that stick tastes like." When night started to fall and the animals around her started getting slightly more vulgar Bella decided it was time to call it an early night. She cited to Clara that the reason was she needed the rest before tomorrow's first day of classes.

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it absolutely made my day and inspired me to get this up right quick. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter: Bella goes to school and meets the Cullens. Also, a very libidinous rock dove.**

**A thanks goes out to Jemjo storys for an idea they proposed. It hasn't come into play yet but it will. Lucky for Bella Clara is a very intelligent bird. They should know what I mean by that.**

**Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

By the time it rolled around to morning, Bella was exhausted. Between the lusty deer population and her iPod dying she'd felt as though she'd only managed around an hour or twos sleep. Tops. It took a very long shower and and very milky bowl of cereal to make Bella feel somewhat human again. Before heading downstairs again with her pack Bella took a short look at herself in the mirror. She was apprehensive about the beginning of school and as such had decided to actually give a damn about her appearance. At least for a few days.

Bella loved her clothes, she really did. They were comfortable, practical, cheap and very indicative of her personality. Quirky yet content, though not many people had gotten through her shy exterior to experience the somewhat weird interior. Her jeans were pretty thick, _these stupid things better keep out the chill,_ and a deep brown in colour. The shirt she wore was one of her absolute favorites; a fairly vibrant orange in colour and hidden on the back of her left shoulder blade was Jake the Dog's face, wearing a comically star struck expression. A small black triangle consisting of two lines was at her right hip, pretending to be his tail. She doubted anyone was going to see either parts of her shirt though, considering the maroon, slightly too large hoody she'd thrown on over the top and zipped up midway. The teen that hated attention prayed to every deity that no one would bother looking at her shoes. They were tattered and old and needed replacing. _I really should have done that last week._ Bella was hard on her shoes and almost never replaced them until they literally fell apart. Being accident prone and tripping all the time really does a number on them.

"As always Jake," she muttered to her shirt, "this is as good as it's going to get."

With a weary sigh, she trudged down the steps, out the door and heaved herself into Brick and started him up, heading towards her first day as the 'new kid'. She was already wishing it was over and done with.

On the ride over, Bella had wondered where her new little pal had gotten too. Every morning for the past week she'd been accosted as soon as she'd opened her eyes by an eager raven wanting to talk about anything and everything. Not this morning though. Bella had been so preoccupied with getting herself ready for the day ahead that she'd belatedly realized that maybe she should have had a look for Clara._ I'm certain she can take care of herself but it would have been nice to see her._

Bella had no sooner thought these words when a small, shrieking black shape flew at top speed into the side of her, thankfully, parked truck.

"Shit." Bella hopped out with more speed and grace than she thought she possessed, scooping up the startled, shaking mass of what she was certain was the absent Clara.

"**Fancy running into you here hey Bells.**" Chuckling quietly to herself, Bella quickly looked around. She thanked her early morning as there was not a soul in the car park watching her yet.

"Yeah, what are the odds of that right?" A heavy heaping of sarcasm was shoveled in for good measure, as was an appropriate eye roll. "Would you maybe try being a little more careful in the future, please."

"**Sure.**" Shaking herself off and stretching her wings a little Clara deemed herself still in one piece and let out a short bark of amusement. "**So why are you whispering?**"

"And you called _me _dull that first day in the forest. Humans _can't _speak to animals, can't actually know what their saying back normally, so I don't want to be branded a freak on the first day at my knew school... One that, might I add, I will be staying at for the next year and a half." Clara noticed that Bella looked a little down before speaking again. "Sorry Clara, but we can't speak during school. I'll look crazy, _aaand _if they see you you'll be chased out of the cafeteria." Clara seemed put out, if the slight nip to Bella's forearm was any indication, but she made an affirmative noise and flapped away without a backwards glance.

_Great, I've pissed off my only friend in this waterlogged town._ Resolving herself to making it up to Clara with an especially juicy fruit offering later, Bella carefully made her way to the administration block to gather her schedule.

Cramped was the only word to describe the space she'd just stepped into. A fairly large receptionist sat squished behind a desk far too small for the amount of paperwork it housed. _Maybe she's just bad at her job. _ There was a small couch to the immediate left of the door, for people to wait she surmised. _I think if I sat in the couch I could put my feet up on her desk..._ and basically any other floor space not already accounted for or necessary for walkways was taken up by a mass of filing cabinets stacked upon each other. _At least it's warm and dry in here _Bella thought with some amusement _otherwise I'd actually feel sorry for this woman having to spend so much of her time here._

With a little trepidation Bella approached the receptionist. She had no idea what sort of mood the woman was going to be in on the first day back from holidays. The teen needn't have worried though.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm-" She was cut off rudely by a voice that was much too chirpy and upbeat for this early in the morning.

"Oh hello dear, you must Isabella Swan. I'm Mrs. Cope. Charlie's spoken so much of you I feel like I practically know you already. Take a seat! Take a seat, I'll just go ahead and print out your schedule, and a slip for all of your teachers to sign." Bella took that as the end of the conversation and sat in contemplation of this schools stupidity. _It's literally the __**first **__day I have ever been to this school and they really think the Police Chiefs __**daughter **__has the gall to cut class? How dumb does a kid need to be to do something like that?_

The cool air hitting her shins brought her out of musings and Bella belatedly looked up and realized that she and the receptionist were no longer alone. Mrs. Cope had no such clue however and it was a feather light clearing of the throat that alerted her of the added presence in the room. All Bella could see was the back of the student and the only thing she could think was if that everyone dresses the same as this girl that she was going to have no problem with being the center of attention. Even from behind Bella could tell the clothes the stranger wore were obviously designer.

With her ogling Bella had only managed to catch the end of what the slight girl was saying to Mrs. Cope.

"-eally need to switch out of this class Mrs. Cope. Every one has been talking behind my back and no matter what any teacher does it just doesn't stop. My brother is more than willing to switch around his classes with me so that there's no problem with overfilling the classes." She sounded nearly in tears and Bella's heart went out to the girl, she'd been bullied a little bit in Phoenix and knew it was never fun no matter how much you tried to ignore it.

Mrs. Cope could apparently hear her distress also as she was quick to reassure her that they'd be able to work something out if her brother really was okay with switching as well.

"He'll be along in a minute, he left after us all this morning. Helping Mum out with something at home. Ah... I think you were in the middle of something though so we could come back after if you need."

"Oh good heavens, Bella!" Mrs. Cope said far too loudly for the space they had. "I'm so sorry dear, here! All printed and ready to go. You just need to get a signature on this from each of your teachers and bring it back to me at the end of the day!" While she was standing up at the counter listening to the receptionist Bella felt eyes boring into her profile but resolutely didn't look.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cope." Bella appreciatively said before about facing and heading for the door.

Looking at her schedule for a moment before heading right Bella wandered towards where she thought her first class would be, but not before being startled by a boy leaning against the building opposite. He seemed like he was trying to appear calm and relaxed but his bunched muscles and hard expression belied the exact opposite. The worst part though? The unnamed, as of yet, boy was staring straight at Bella. _Gosh, who pissed in your cheerios this morning. _The almost answering glare left Bella feeling out of sorts and left no question as to who it was meant for. Shaky legs took her down a corridor where she was soon accosted by a much friendlier looking boy.

"Hi there, I'm Eric, kind of a big deal around here." He popped a collar that didn't exist on his shirt in jest. "I'm an executive writer for the school news and let me tell you, you are _biiig news." _Bella didn't like the sound of this. "Mind if I ask you a question or two so I can write up a story on the only new girl Forks has had in years?" Bella grimaced.

"Eric, please, I'm not big news, if anything I'm little news, or rather no news." She pleaded. "Please, I really just want to try and find a place here under the radar."

The friendly Asian boy seemed to deflate a little before seeming to shake it off as nothing. "Yeah sure, Isabella right? I can do no story. " Bella started to respond when he continued. "Buuuuut let me at least take you to your first class of the day?" It had come out as sort of a statement at first but then turned into the question right at the end. Bella chuckled a little at an awkwardness she was used to doing herself before nodding.

"That'd be great actually." _I didn't ask for a map. "_I never got a map so I was going in blind here."

Without waiting for a prompt Bella just handed him her class schedule, blushing when he fist pumped with a "yes!"

"Okay Isa-"

"Please just Bella."

"Okay just Bella, we have the first two classes together so I can walk you to both of those. Then it's lunch so just follow the masses really, but you're welcome to tag along and sit with me and my group of friends. We don't bite. Unless asked nicely."

Blushing again Bella responded. "Sounds good." Her eyes went wide. "The sitting with, and lunch, not the biting." The words were so rushed and mortified that she promptly turned around and strode off without another word, Eric's bark of laughter following behind her.

"Hey wait up Bella you don't know which way to go yet."

_Oh yes I do, away from the scene of my chronic foot in mouth disease._

Linking his arm with Bella's in a friendly manner, he started off down the hall anew singing "Hi ho, hi ho, off to English we go." He drew all eyes in the vicinity and Bella could only groan as her blush grew exponentially. _I wanted to blend in, what have I gotten myself into._

* * *

**So what do you think folks? I have absolutely no idea where this story is going. Nothing else has been planned yet other than a few conversations that I want to happen at some point. But I'm not too sure what I want the conflict to be, I don't really want to just follow the books plot line, I want to deviate into my own but I'm coming up with blanks so far. So please, if you have any input do share. I can't promise it will definitely happen but everything is added motivation and inspiration.**

**As you can tell, Bella is slightly different to how I remember her being portrayed in both the movies and the books. She's still the shy and quiet book worm we know and love but I've always imagined Bella with a hidden quirky, nerdy side akin to Emmett. So I guess you could say she's a tad OOC in this.**

**So I had to end this chapter here in the beginning of the school day cause it's getting late, or early rather and I have an appointment later this day. I'm taking along a notebook and hoping to try get some ideas for the plot down, but I don't know how successful I'm going to be. Wish me luck FanBros.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bella POV**_

Walking into her second class of the day, it became apparent to Bella that she was a hot topic at the small high school. Heads turned and tracked her path from door to teacher to desk with unwavering intensity. It was only when the teacher called attendance and broke the spell that had settled over the room that Bella felt like she could finally take a breath. The brunettes reprieve didn't last long however as Eric sat behind her and started whisper yelling at her.

"Hey Is- Bella, I want you to meet my friend Angela! She's right beside you. Ang meet Bella, Bella, Ang."

Turning to a lightly chuckling Asian girl, Bella waved a small greeting.

"I'm really sorry about him," Angela whispered as she copied the notes from the board. "He gets a little overzealous when he gets excited, kind of like a puppy." Eric broke in with a faux disgruntled 'hey' before she continued, giggling. "Funnily enough though, my puppy is much more calm than he is." She gestured to a small multicolored furred Australian sheepdog that out of the corner of her eye, Bella had assumed was her bag.

"Oh," Bella was amused at Angela's gentle ribbing of her classmate but genuinely confused as to the presence of the little pup. "Hi there little fluff ball." The greeting came out sounding almost like a question which had Angela laughing again.

"He's a detection dog, if you were wondering- I don't mind really." She hastily continued before Bella could get out a refusal of needing to know. "I have Mastocytosis- you have no idea how long it was before I could remember that name- but sometimes it gets bad and I need to use an epi pen... This amazing little guy can smell when it's getting to that point so I can preemptively use a pen so I don't go into anaphylactic shock."

_Animals are absolutely wondrous. _"That is amazing, I've heard of dogs being able to sense changes in their owners but to know they can be _trained _to smell something specific is crazy." Bella's eyes held wonder and Angela seemed to puff up in pride as she looked to the small dog at her side.

"Yeah, he's amazing. I don't know what we would have done without him really. He made school and trips a possibility." She reached down to pet the scruff at his neck, smiling affectionately when he licked her hand. "His name is Isaac. He's a sweetie, you can meet him proper after this during lunch if you want." Bella nodded eagerly.

"Hey why weren't you all excited when I invited you to lunch with us!" Eric exclaimed which earned him a reprimand from the teacher.

"Mister Yorkie, would you like to share anything with the class?" He sounded stern but a small smile curving his mouth belied his true nature.

"Sir, no sir!" Coupled with a salute had the teacher shaking his head and getting back to writing notes on the whiteboard.

"Keep it that way please."

The remainder of the class passed in relative silence and when he finally dismissed them for lunch, it was to everyone's relief that he hadn't set any homework. Seeing as how it was the first day back at classes Bella wasn't too surprised. _Lets just hope the rest of the teachers feel this way._

The trio of teenagers wandered slowly down the locker lined halls. Bella was having questions fired at her from all sides, though some she knew better than to respond to. Isaac had regarded her with suspicion at first before flouncing forward, ignoring the outstretched hand and going straight to licking her face. Small yips and yaps escaping his mouth proclaimed his approval of the shy girl and the way she didn't tease or look funny at his human ward.

A small growl seeped through Isaac's clench jaw as Eric got too close to Angela. "**The funny dresser better stay away from mine.**" Bella couldn't help the laugh at what the puppy was growling and earned herself odd looks from her more bipedal companions.

"He really doesn't like you so close to Ang," She explained. "I really wouldn't get any closer if I were you."

Almost as if his masculinity had been offended, Eric got boastful. He abruptly spun on his heel and knelt down next to the scruffy dog. "What are you going to do about huh Isaac. You're a tiny little puppy and look at me, I'm a strapping young vision of manhood." So busy was Eric flexing his biceps and grinning cheekily at Angela and Bella that he didn't notice the Asian girls gasp or the anticipation in Bella's eyes. Isaac had seen his moment and without a thought, took it. He lunged at the wiry male teen and landed heavily on his chest, sending him sprawling, a _very _feminine squeal emanating from his mouth.

"Isaac! What are you doing! Heel!" Angela admonished while giving Eric a hand up, which he shakily took. _He looks like he's wet himself, _Bella thought with glee. Isaac, she noticed, looked proud and very pleased with himself.

"**That'll teach you.**" Isaac yipped out happily, bouncing lightly beside Angela as the group continued through to the doors of the cafeteria.

Angela laid a gentle hand on Bella's shoulder as they waited in line for their turn to get food. "I feel like I should warn you. Jessica, a girl we sit with at lunch... She can be a bit.." She paused, struggling for a word while Bella felt a growing trepidation in the pit of her stomach. "Forward." Angela finally finished, though she didn't seem too happy with the word she'd been able to come up with. "She loves knowing about people, and while she really does mean the best, she doesn't know boundaries... Or when to stop either." When Bella didn't respond for a while Angela grew scared that she'd frightened Bella away from sitting with them. _No, stupid Angela, why did you say anything, now Bella won't sit with us and she's the first person to treat me like I'm not contagious. _Ang sighed but before she could speak Bella alleviated her fears.

"Damn, I was hoping to avoid the Spanish inquisition but I think I can handle it if you promise to help me? You're the only person in this place so far that seems like a normal human being. I like hanging out with you." Bella felt embarrassed putting herself out like that but she felt Angela needed to hear that she liked her. The blinding grin she received for her efforts were good reward in Bella's mind. _She needs to smile more often, it's very pretty... Where on earth did __**that **__come from? _The shy teen grew quiet as a small blush appeared on her ears. She was saved as a small bundle of fur leaped at her knees in jubilation, yipping excitedly.

"**You need to stick around kind lady, mine doesn't smile like that enough.**"

As soon as Bella hit the bench and placed her meal on the table it started. Jessica was off like a shot, asking her this and that. Some innocent enough (how are you liking this totally terrible weather, I have to pay for this tan) and some left her blushing and stuttering incompetently (you're quite pretty Bella, I'm sure you had to beat them off with a stick in Arizona, did you leave a hunky lover boy back home?).

The majority of the questions could be answered fairly simply and it didn't take much to keep Jess occupied and talkative. Bella didn't mind so much, she didn't have to carry the conversation and as it turned towards gossip on the other people there she found she learnt an awful lot.

Bella's gaze kept getting drawn to a group of teenagers sitting in the corner, mostly because she kept getting the feeling from there that she was being watched.

* * *

**_Edward POV_**

_So what do you think Edward? Is this one as stupid as the others. _The question had come from Rosalie and made Edward smirk. He hadn't yet delved into her thoughts but could only imagine how asinine and juvenile they would be. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was determined to think and find out the worst of this human who would apparently - according to his sister - be a terrible test of his determination and will.

"I haven't heard anything yet that I think is her, I don't know what her voice sounds like and with it being the first day of school, everyone else's thoughts are very distracting. Loud." When he did finally hear something in a voice he didn't recognize he was puzzled. She was mentally responding to something, a question or statement made, but he couldn't determine where what she was responding to was coming from. He made a concerned effort to listen more to the actual voices around him for a moment, but nothing was matching with what was coming from her head. His confusion was evident on his face and caused some alarm among his family. Jasper could feel the hesitation and fear rolling off of everyone bar Alice, she felt mildly annoyed and positively exuberant.

_Yes, we get it you got laid! Woop de freaking do you stupid bird. Please shut your damned beak! _The frustration was clear on the new girls face and Edward, against his will, chuckled lightly. He listened out for the bird noise she was hearing but didn't understand why she thought it was mating. It sounded like a generic coo to him. He shrugged, _maybe she has a fascination with birds. _Her previous, schizophrenic thoughts still troubled him though. It felt familiar.

"Well Edward, what do you think, could she be more than just trouble to _you_." Edward growled at Rosalie at that. Everyone, of course knew of Alice's premonition. Should he be seated in the same classroom as her, no one was ever going to leave alive. Her blood would be such a temptation that all his hard fought control would be out the metaphorical window and thirty murders would taint his hands.

"I don't know..." He hesitated but at Rosalie's glare continued, wary. "She was responding to someone, in her thoughts. I listened though, and it matching nothing that was being said around her. Or in the cafeteria. Or even in anyone's thoughts. She's hearing something I can't and it worries me. It could allow her to find out our family's secret perhaps." It was a complete and total lie that ending he tacked on but he couldn't help it. He wanted to leave. To get away from this creature who was destined to torment him so. Alice knew all this, and called her brother on it.

"That's bull and you know it Eddie," Alice used the much detested name, hoping to get under his skin. "You're just scared of her, scared of what I saw her doing to you. We switched classes, you don't have to be near her. You _**won't **_go near her." Alice growled, surprising everyone. Including herself.

Before anyone could mention her aggressive stance, Alice sprung to her feet lightly and seemingly danced out of the cafeteria. _Dammit Alice, you're just doing this to keep Edward from killing someone, nothing more. _The raven haired vampire was so preoccupied with her self chastisement that she missed the eyes that watched her exit.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Jessica however, noticed emphatically that Bella was paying her absolutely no mind and also where her attention had gone to. "Oh that's Alice Cullen." Bella whipped her head around so quickly Angela winced as she distinctly heard the small pop. Bella absently rubbed at the sore spot and queried Jessica further.

"It's kinda incestuous, their whole family, really. That big guy with the gorgeous muscles, that's Emmett. He's dating the blonde one who thinks she's better than everyone, Rosalie. Don't even think about asking Edward out, that's the other dark haired guy, he thinks he's better than everyone here too-" Bella internally snickered at that, wondering how many times she's asked him out on a date. "The last guy there is Jasper, he's really shy and never talks to anyone unless Alice is there with him and of course... "She paused for effect. "_They're _dating too!" Her eyes widened dramatically. "See? How family, incest everywhere."

"Jess, stop being judgmental. Bella, they're all adopted. There's no blood relation between them, though it is a bit strange that they're all dating each other I say power to them. Love is love in my opinion." Angela finished off the story, giving Bella some much needed information. _I knew there was a reason I liked Angela, she's very sweet. _Bella smiled at Ange, trying to distract herself from the desolation that she felt in hearing that Alice was already accounted for.

* * *

**I think that is a nice enough place to end it for tonight. Next up: A very Cullen class for Bella. First real Alice Bella interaction comin' atcha. Also a bit more of our favorite feathered friend!**

**The attention this story has received so far has totally blew my mind, I can't believe all the kind words you've all given me. You can't even begin to know how much it all means to me and I hope beyond hope that you find the time to continue being the awesome individuals you've proven yourselves as. **

**I want to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter, I don't think it's been too long but I've just been ridiculously busy with a surprise move, college work and an upcoming surgery to think about. I've completely lost track of how many days have passed. I hope this sates you all until the next chapter.**

**ShadowCub, I hope you like what I did to Eric in this chapter.**

**I also want to thank tremendously everyone who gave me ideas and inspiration in reviews. I'm terribly excited to implement some of the amazing thoughts you all put forward. Grouped with my own ideas I think this is going to be a great ride guys!  
**

**Cheers dudes, stay awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Shit! Shit, McShitty-shit-shit. I never should have gone to the toilet so close to the bell ringing. These damn halls are all the damn same. _Internal diatribe finished Bella turned down yet another identical looking hallway, frantically looking between her screwed up class schedule and the numbers on the doors she passed. _It's like hieroglyphics, or may as well be for all the good they're doing me. _

A good five minutes late already Bella picks up her pace yet again. She ignores the noise that sounds oddly like a breathy chuckle, knowing that she is the only person in the way. Well, the teenager _had_ thought she was until she was propositioned from the ceiling.

**"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this. Come here often, sweet cheeks?" **The now familiar squawk of Clara's voice rung out clearly through the deserted path Bella trod. The somehow smirking bird fluttered down onto Bella's shoulder, thoroughly annoying the already frazzled teen.

"Dammit Clara!" She whisper yells. "Everyone will think I'm bananas if they see me talking to you, get off my shoulder!"

Her traveling companion huffs in mock indignation and flies away slowly, calling over her shoulder.

**"Fine, stay lost. I live here, remember? I know where you want to go!" **

Bella's eyes widened at the realization that Clara was right. "No!" She quietly called out. "I'm sorry, come back here please, I'm sorry. I'm already so late. Please!" Turning the same corner her feathery friend had gone around, Bella deflated when she couldn't spot Clara. Her desolation was short lived however, as a small squawk from Clara and a very large shriek from Bella announced her return. Trilling with glee Clara was able to give Bella clear directions to her class.

**"Come on Bells, about face."**

Just under ten minutes late and panting for breath Bella practically barreled through the door to her art class. Belatedly she realized the attention that would bring and the now mortally embarrassed teen prayed to whatever deity exists to let the floor swallow her whole then and there. When that failed to prove fruitful Bella slinked over to where her, very amused, teacher sat perched on the corner of a students desk. Before the brunette teen could eke out a word the teacher greeted her cheerfully.

"You must be Isabella Swan, yeah? I'm Miss Scott. It's nice to have you here in the class. Since it's your first day I'll spare you the lecture on being late. I can't count the amount of times I got lost when I was new here. Here, I'll sign that thing for ya and you can sit over there in that space beside Miss Cullen who will now wave for you." Her mood and personality was cheerful and laid back and, Bella absently noted while waiting for her slip back, her appearance reflected this. Miss Scott had wildly curly red hair that was haphazardly drawn back in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck, strands escaping everywhere got in her eyes making her blow them away every few moments. Her hands were covered in various media: Charcoal, pastels, pencil and paint to name just a few. A small smudge of charcoal sat on the side of the teachers small nose and no one seemingly had the heart to tell her, not that anyone really thought she cared. She wore well fitting and obviously well loved grey jeans. These, too, were covered in the proof of her passion for the arts. _She could almost be a flower child. _Bella thought with a bit of amusement. Miss Scott wore a loose fitting maroon button up shirt. The material looked almost see through and the long sleeves were messily rolled up to just past her elbows. Neither side being the same length as the other. _She looks really nice._ This appraisal took mere moments and the brunette teen hadn't even been aware she was doing it.

Receiving her slip back Bella looked around to find out who she was supposed to be seated next to and the blood that had slowly receded to her appendages flooded back into her face. _Oh gosh, I'm sitting next to a Cullen!_

Before Bella could start over to, who she now realized was Alice Cullen, Miss Scott hurriedly calls her back over. Unsure whether she could get a word out in her seemingly perpetually mortified state Bella just tilted her head slightly in question.

The kindly teacher seemed to realize how uncomfortable Bella was feeling and smiled gently as she spoke.

"Everyone else has had the entire previous term to work on their portfolios that will be assessed at the end of semester. Considering this I think it's only fair that you only need to present half the work of the rest of the class. The task is a fairly simple one, you only need to choose a particular artist and try to emulate their unique style. The subject matter and the medias you choose to use, are however, entirely up to yourself." She then handed Bella a rather thick book. "That has artwork from dozens of different artists, choose one you like and get to work. The pace we've been working at is one completed piece every week. So that's what I want you to aim for, just ignore all the work everyone has already done. Alice? Could you wave please. Thanks!" Before Bella had the chance to thank her, Miss Scott disappeared in a cloud enthusiasm and chalk dust.

Taking her seat next to Alice, Bella chanced a glance her way and locked eyes with the grinning girl. The awkward brunette shyly returned the smile with a small one of her own.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." Alice rolls her eyes a tad. "Obviously I mean, since you're here next to me and Miss Scott named me for that purpose." The other girls friendly demeanor relaxed Bella somewhat and even though she wouldn't mention it to her, the pretense of needing to introduce herself was appreciated. She hated when everyone already seemed to think they knew her.

"Bella... Uh, Swan." A twitch of a smile accompanied her introduction.

**"Smooth." **Bella flinched at the slightly muffled voice that carried through the closed window. Looking past Alice, Bella was appalled to see the very fortuitously placed branch. Fortuitously placed for Clara, who seemed to plan on being the bane of Bella's existence. Bella, however, wanted nothing more than to take a saw to her friends perch. _No, she's going to hear everything. And I know she isn't going to be a silent spectator. _

Bella and Alice spoke sporadically throughout the class, about innocent things like the weather and how Bella is finding Forks. Even though the conversation was harmless Bella still blushed often, unnoticeable at first but in increasing intensity as Clara calls through the window.

**"Bells, you're looking a little hot there, might want to crack the window." **Clara trilled in delight, which caught Alice's attention. The chipper, dark haired girl smiled fondly at the small bird through the window before turning back towards Bella.

"I didn't know ravens could make such pretty sounds, I thought it was all harsh caws." Bella threw a glare at Clara through the window and murmured that she was being a bitch. Looking at Alice to answer her directly Bella was embarrassed to find the other girl smothering her giggles behind a delicate hand. _Shit, how loud did I say that. _

"What did the poor bird ever do to you?" It was said in jest but Bella decided to supply Alice with an answer, hoping that she would believe the awkward teen was simply being silly. Not that she was crazy. _I couldn't bear it if Alice thought I was insane. _

"She knows what she did." Adding in a very over acted glare to the small bird outside Bella was relieved to hear her raven haired companions laughter increase in volume. _Woo. _Bella mentally swiped her hand across her forehead. _Crisis averted, well played Swan._

Turning to her still blank page a flash of inspiration hit Bella. Having drawn the animals she spoke to for years Bella had developed quite the talent for it. Seeing as how Clara was determined to stay and make a nuisance of herself Bella thought that she may as well take advantage of the situation.

"Now hold still birdie, I'm drawing you." she started sketching with charcoals, resolutely ignoring Clara.

"**Why'd you call me birdie, we named me Clara remember Bells! Claaaaa-raaaa." **She spoke long and drawn out, like Bella was mentally addled. She was just trying to get a rise out of the brunette but the human was determined to ignore the prodding.

Alice giggled beside Bella, remarking "It's almost as if she's talking back to you. I get the feeling you're really great with animals right?" It wasn't just a feeling, Alice had seen several visions since the other girl had arrived in Forks. All showed her either petting, or sketching the local fauna. The local fauna which had no problems being scant inches away from the girl.

Bella blushes at the attention and the insinuation made. "Yeah I guess, animals just tend to like me for some reason..I'm non threatening I suppose. I like that they trust me though, makes drawing them easier." By now Bella was almost finished the sketch she'd made of Clara preening her feathers. Alice looked on in wonder.

"Wow, Bella that's really life like. You're very talented. Damn, you're going to breeze through this class. Means more time for chats! Yes." Bella sees Alice nodding and smiling to herself with her words out of the corner of her eye and can't help the affectionate chuckle that escapes her. _This girl is too adorable for her own good, I mean really, it should be against the rules to be so cute. _She blushed at her own thoughts but then responded to the other girl.

"Thanks, but I don't know about talented. I normally just use pencils so all of these other things are going to be hard to use. I don't think chatting will be any problem though, this teacher seems really lax on that." As she spoke Bella realized that the art teacher up front hadn't once told off any students for talking... or yelling rather as they seemed to be doing now.

"Yeah Miss Scott is a bit of a free spirit, and she believes that we find out muse when we're at our most content. Which, for a bunch of teenagers, means when we're talking to our friends the most." She grinned rather goofily at Bella before continuing excitedly. "And now I have a friend in the class to talk to too! So exciting. So Bells what's the scoop? How much are you hating our quaint little high school so far?"

Bella had to laugh at that, the sound was light and free and had Alice captivated. _She's so shy, it's nice to hear her let her guard down a little _Alice thought appreciatively. "Well Alice, had you asked me that this morning the answer would have been that I detested it already. But since then I've made a few friends who seem like pretty cool people, so it's not so bad really."

"Oooooh do tell, I'm one of those awesome people right. I mean, I know I got it going on." Alice popped an imaginary collar on her shirt before she continued much more seriously. "It's great you've made some friends on your first day. Moving is very sucky, at least when my family moves we all have each other to fall back on."

"Yeah, I can agree with that. Moving is terrible..." She paused for effect, purposefully leaving out the other part of Alice's words. The raven haired girl seemed to squirm in anticipation for Bella to continue. "And yes Alice, you're one of those people."

"Yes!" She squeaked, jubilant that Bella liked her, though she had no idea why she was being quite so friendly with the girl. Before she had entered the classroom Alice had told herself she was going to be the exact right amount of friendly, just so the girl would feel welcomed and not suspect anything about her family. All of that however went right out of her mind, the girl possessed an awkward type of charisma that had simply charmed Alice. She felt helpless to stop the flowing conversation and teasing.

"So I feel like a shopping venture is in order in the near future." Alice sounded gleeful and Bella paled at the mention of her most hated task.

"Uh, no. Thanks. But. Just no." Alice looked put out and her lower lip jutted out dejectedly. Bella had to look away, blushing slightly as her resolved faltered immediately. Looking away had unfortunately set her staring at Clara who had the Cheshire Cat of bird grins on her face. _How can birds even smile with a beak._

"**Oh Bells, do my little ears deceive me or did that sound like a date preposition! I think she liiiiiiiikes you Bells. Oh, and if you were wondering: Yes, she's still looking at you like that. And you still look like a tomato.**" Then the trilling started and Bella groaned at the mention of her blush because it, of course, just made it more prominent.

"But Bella, just look at your shoes. I don't even think they can really be called that anymore. Put the poor soles out of there misery and let them die." When Bella finally turned to Alice she was wiggling her eyebrows and giggling like a madwoman. "See what I did there? Shoes, soles."

Bella snorted without her conscious permission and rolled her eyes. "You are just the best kind of dork, _yes _I saw what you did there. Very _pun_ny Alice." It was Bella's turn to grin goofily and Alice's to groan.

"Nooooo." She moaned piteously, "Not pun wars. Anything but pun wars." A glint entered her eyes. "You should be _pun_ished for even suggesting something so juvenile."

"Oh Alice, weren't you ever taught that you should just roll with the _pun_ches." Alice laughed gleefully at the continued game.

"Poor, sweet, delusional-" "I get the picture Allie." "misinformed Bella, I hate to _pun_cture your bubble but with my far superior wordplay skills I'm sure to win... Wait, did you just call me Allie?" Alice looked, to Bella's mind, offended and Bella quickly backtracked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, just slipped out I guess, I didn't mean to-" She was forcibly cut off by a hand covering her mouth gently, predictably her ears felt like they were on fire.

"I love it, no one's ever called me by a nickname before." Alice cleared her throat, ridding herself of a small lump that had developed there. "Now, where were we before some _pun_k tried to distract me. Ah yes, I believe I was two up on this delightful game."

Bella was still reeling from the tingling sensation Alice's cool hand had left on her lips. She blinked absently a grand total of four times and Alice started to fear that maybe she'd gone too far, that she really shouldn't have touched her new friend like that. Or even at all really, but the heat emanating from the other girl had been drawing her closer over the class like a moth to flame. She had felt helpless to the allure of touching that heat directly and had taken the first opportunity that had presented itself to do so.

Shaking herself out of her Alice induced stupor Bella wracked her brain trying to come up with something that would even the score up a little in their little game. She was coming up blank however as all her mental powers were presently engaged in keeping the memory of Alice touching her out of her mind. _It was no big deal Swan, friends do things like that all the time and lets face it: You can be a bit of a motormouth when you think you've put your foot in it. Her hand was so smooth... No! I mean it was cold! I hope she's not getting sick. _The concern for her newest friend pushed her confusing thoughts from her mind and Bella resolved herself to conceding defeat.

"Well... you should... uh... Oh I give up Allie!" Bella threw in the nickname as a distraction hoping the girl in question would make her gloating brief. "You win, I can't think of any more."

Alice was just pleased that she hadn't scared off Bella and responded jubilantly and somewhat smugly.

"What did I tell you Bella! My wordplay skills are far superior but you performed admirably. Really though, I can't believe we could think of so many like that." Alice grinned positively devilishly and the brunette adjacent who'd just breathed a sigh of relief eyed her warily.

"So, seeing as how I am the victor of our unplanned little game can I claim a prize?" It was said innocently and genuinely enough but the gleam in her eyes had Bella a little unsettled. Try as she might though she couldn't think of anything that should make her refuse the request.

Bella had nodded slowly and tentatively said "yeah sure I guess," when her eyes widened and she'd realized her novice mistake. She balked and tried to backpedal. Hastily. But Alice was already almost shouting victoriously, arms raised above her head and drawing absolutely everyone's attention in the room.

"Shopping!" Cackling with glee before she sobered, Alice smiled over at the ashen faced Bella. "You really can't tell me that you don't need to get new shoes, I figured it might be fun to spend some time together outside of school at the mall." She looked down at her work as she continued and Bella had the distinct feeling that her emotions were being played and dammit(!) it was working. "You don't have to though if you really don't want to."

Bella breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Cheater." A cool hand gently squeezed hers once before retreating.

Predictably, the answering blush spread like wild fire.

* * *

**Hi guys, have a longer chapter as A: a slight apology for being absent so long and B: I couldn't find a good place to cut this.**

**As some of you would know, moving sucks, lack of internet sucks and immobility due to surgery sucks... Add them all together and it's a heady cocktail to be sure. I'm at my parents visiting for the night however so I thought I would get this uploaded for your viewing pleasure. Hope you guys like it.  
**

**As always, drop me a line for a bit of feedback and also as always, stay awesome guys!  
**


End file.
